The Descent Into Hell Is Easy
by BloodyInspiredMalace
Summary: Alec is going into his first heat alone. Maryse has banned anyone from seeing him and Alec is stuck battling a very painful situation on his own...until a certain blonde arrives to help ease his pain. Smut. Alpha/Omega dynamics.


_**A/N:** A mega huge thank you to my Beta reader _ ladymatt _who has never read_ Jalec _in her life but was a major help in writing this! I couldn't have done it without her!_

Fire courses through Alec's veins at a frightening speed, his heart beginning to hammer quicker in his chest as the reality of the situation sets in. He knows what's coming, he'd be stupid not to, but that doesn't make the reality of it any easier to deal with. His skin feels like it's parched, so dry that Alec wonders how he hasn't shriveled up and died yet, and the heat he feels under the skin is just as violent, maybe even more so. It's painful and Alec squeezes his eyes shut against the pain, trying to will himself into another place but his efforts were futile and the only thing he felt was another wave of heat, so strong that he wondered if hell were a cooler place.

Alec had been warned of the effects of being in heat, especially during one's first cycle, but Alec hadn't quite understood just how rough it would be. His parents had forbidden him from leaving his room, not wanting anyone at the institute to know that their son was an Omega, [Alec hadn't even listened to what their excuse had been for him skipping out on the day's missions but he was sure it would be something along the lines of the flu. ] and banned anyone else from coming in, leaving Alec to suffer alone.  
Typically, an Omega's first heat was spent by the side of an Alpha, whether it was through a relationship or just with an Alpha willing to guide the Omega through the experience so they would be taken care of, but Alec had known better than to expect any sort of comfort. Alec would be dealing with this alone, without help, and the feeling of abandonment was already starting to well up in his chest.

"Alec?"

Alec jumped slightly at the noise, his body quivering at the sound of a familiar voice, an Alpha's voice. Alec hadn't heard anyone come in but he wasn't exactly at his most aware. Alec turned his head towards the doorway, his vision was slightly blurry but Alec could identify his parabatai with his eyes closed.

"Hey buddy." Jace closed the door behind him, throwing a locking rune on the door with his stele before crossing the room and sitting on the edge of Alec's bed. "How are you doing?"

Alec swallowed, "Been better." The feeling of sandpaper in his throat had his voice coming out in a more raspy tone than he was used to. Jace nodded in reply, reaching up to brush Alec's damp hair from his eyes, "I can't believe they put you down here. You should be out there with an Alpha, not suffering like this."

Alec let out a quiet whimper at the touch, his body shaking in need, knowing that an Alpha was near. Alec hated how his body was controlling him, making him so vulnerable, especially around Jace. Alec hated knowing that Jace was seeing him like this, sweaty, vulnerable and turned on, so much so that Alec wanted to turn onto his stomach and hide the effects of his heat but Alec knew it would do no good, Jace already knew all about the effects of a heat.

"Yeah, well. Mother's not exactly the understanding type," Alec managed, though it took far more effort than he would have liked to get the words out, a fresh bead of sweat falling down his face.

Jace snorted, "Well it's a good thing I am. I'm staying right here until this is over." Jace gave Alec a reassuring smile that he tried to return but a wave of heat hit him at that moment and Alec couldn't help but screw his face up in discomfort. Jace reached for Alec's arm with the intention of a reassuring touch but Jace pulled his hand away quickly as if burned. "Geez Alec, you're burning up."

Jace frowned, his eyes glancing over the boy's body, noting the heavy pants and sweater Alec was wearing before getting up to rummage through his dresser. He pulled out a pair of loose fitting boxers and came back over to Alec, holding them out to the Omega. "Out of those clothes and into these, before you die from heat stroke."

Alec blushed as he looked at what his parabatai was holding out to him. How did Jace even know what drawer he kept his underwear in? He must have been staring too long because Jace rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Alec. It's nothing I don't already have and I already know what's going on, this is just going to ensure you live through it."

Alec wanted to point out that while Jace may be fine with him running around practically naked, Alec wasn't. The brunette knew the second he changed his...predicament, would be visible and Alec really didn't want that. He didn't really have much of a choice however, he was melting and Jace's voice, the voice of an Alpha, was enough to kick his body into gear.

Jace turned his back while Alec changed, only turning back around when he heard the springs of the bed move with Alec's weight. "Better?"

Alec could only nod, swallowing nervously. He hadn't been this...indecent around Jace since they were little and it had him feeling a bit self-conscious. Jace however seemed just as cocky and confident as ever, probably because he had no romantic feelings for Alec.

"Good. Now..." Jace kicked off his shoes and flopped back onto the bed beside Alec, looking up at the ceiling as a way to keep his eyes off Alec, sensing the older boy's discomfort. "Izzy burnt the toaster this morning." Jace crossed his hands over his stomach, a grin on his face. "She forgot the bread was in there and it caught fire. Raj had to get a glass of water to put it out. Maryse read her the riot act and banned her from cooking for a month, so I guess we got lucky." Jace turned to grin at Alec, a small smile tugging at the corners of Alec's mouth as he imagined it.

"Very lucky," he agreed, gasping when another wave of heat hit him, hotter than any he'd felt before. The feeling brought a surge of desire through him, sending his hormones and pheromones into overdrive. Jace had been able to manage himself around Alec only moments earlier but now that Alec's body was sending out pheromones, Jace was finding it far harder to pay attention and control himself.

Through the Parabatai bond, Jace could feel Alec's distress but it was mixed with heady desire that made Jace's nerves stand on end. Jace wasn't the type to limit himself when it came to pleasure. If he wanted a night of fun he'd head down to Pandemonium and find someone to hook up with for the night, and though Jace was not against the idea per say, he'd never desired someone of the same gender before. Now, looking at Alec, flushed and shaking with want, Jace was finding that his desire was changing.

"Alec? What do you feel?" Jace's voice was a little more strained than before as he tried to rein in his sudden want and focus on Alec's well-being.

"I...it's so hot. I feel like I'm burning up from the inside out. I..." Alec closed his eyes, a tiny whimper escaping as he shifted around on his back. Alec knew how a heat worked. First was the heat itself, warming the Omega up from the inside out, then came the desperate need, one that would throw shame out the window, and then the Omega would need release, multiple times, which is why there was always a trusted Alpha to take an Omega through their first heat. Going through the experience alone was terrifying and excruciatingly painful if not addressed correctly. Jace knew this as well.

Jace reached out, slowly running his fingertips along Alec's arm, causing shivers to shoot through Alec's body and Jace felt a flare of heat go through his own body. "Jace...please...don't. You don't know what you're doing." Alec pleaded, his whole body was begging him to pull Jace closer, to ask for what he wanted, but Alec knew that would be a bad idea.

"I know exactly what I'm doing." Jace countered, his fingers moving to tangle in Alec's hair. "I've read the same book Maryse gave you and I've done my own research because I knew Robert sure wasn't going to explain anything." Jace watched Alec's face as he spoke, hoping the other knew where this was headed.

"You're my parabatai. What kind of partner would I be if I let you suffer through this? You don't deserve to be alone for your first heat, Alec." The archer opened his mouth to fight but Jace knew exactly where Alec was going with this."Maryse and the Clave be damned. This is between you and me."

Jace gently traced his fingers down Alec's neck, feeling his hammering heartbeat through the skin there. "I won't judge you." Alec looked up at Jace with pleading eyes. If Alec were thinking better he would have said no, he didn't need to fuel his forbidden feelings for his parabatai, but in that moment Jace was offering the help and guidance that Alec so desperately needed and while Jace may never have helped someone through a heat before, he knew enough about sex.

"I..." Alec started but his voice trailed off as Jace's fingers made their way down Alec's chest to his nipple, giving it a quick pinch. Alec moaned, his hips rocking up into thin air, bringing Jace's attention to the obvious bulge in his boxers and Jace smirked ever so slightly.

"Jace...please..." That was all the encouragement Jace needed.

Jace moved back slightly and pulled his t-shirt over his head, tossing it to the side before he came close to Alec once more, placing his palm down onto Alec's stomach.

"I need you to be honest with me, Alec. Tell me exactly what you need and if it's too much, just tell me to stop. This is about you." Alec nodded eagerly and Jace smiled, leaning down to place a kiss to Alec's lips.

Alec had dreamed of his first kiss, time and time again but he'd never imagined it like this. Jace's lips were warm against his own, smooth in ways he hadn't expected, especially with how often Jace licked them. Alec had always imagined his first kiss with Jace a little rushed, hurried for fear of being caught, but Jace was taking his time, running his tongue across the seam of Alec's lips. Alec opened his mouth, allowing Jace to press his way inside, a low moan sliding free from his mouth.

Jace pulled back just enough to breathe, moving so that he was straddling Alec's thighs. Alec's hips rocked up without his permission and he flushed, trying to turn his head to the side to hide from Jace's view but the blonde was having none of it. "Alec, look at me."

Jace's hand trailed down Alec's abs, admiring the muscle there as his fingers followed the dips and peaks. Jace had seen his parabatai shirtless before, but he'd never given much thought to his body in a sexual way, until now. Looking at the boy beneath him Jace could feel himself appreciating Alec's body for more than a show of strength. Jace was used to soft curves and supple breasts, but Alec was all hard lines and toned stomach...and the blonde was finding that he enjoyed the sight. His cock gave a twitch in his jeans.

Alec shivered at the touch and look up into Jace's two toned eyes.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of. It's natural. Let yourself enjoy this." Jace leaned down to attach his lips to Alec's neck, nipping at the skin there and Alec let out a whimper, rolling his head to the side to give Jace more room to work.

Alec had never felt something so good before, his muscles tightened ever so slightly at how amazing it felt. Jace smirked against Alec's skin, his hands trailing up and down the other boy's sides as Alec trembled beneath him.  
Jace peppered kisses down Alec's collar bone, stopping when he reached one of Alec's nipples. He took it into his mouth gently tugging before licking over the spot, causing Alec to whine and lift his hips upwards. Jace moved on, kissing his way down Alec's torso before stopping at his Parabatai's waistband. He could see how excited Alec was, a wet patch had formed on the front of his boxers and Jace smirked, hooking his fingers into the waistband and tugging them down Alec's legs, before bringing his attention back to the attention starved body.

His hands roamed over Alec's chest and hips, giving him a moment to adjust before he reached down to take Alec into his hand. It didn't feel quite the same as his own member, a little thicker and shaved clean, but it felt just as solid in his hand and Jace gave an experimental tug.

Alec moaned, his body shaking as it reacted to the touch of an Alpha. Jace started up a rhythm, leaning down to take the head of Alec's cock into his mouth and running his tongue over the slit there. That was all it took for Alec to come with a shout, his body too sensitive from the heat, and lack of experience, to hold on. Jace pulled back and coughed a little but forced himself to swallow the odd tasting substance.

When Jace pulled back enough to look at Alec's face he could tell that the older boy was a bit overwhelmed. Jace wasn't oblivious, he knew that Alec had never had a sexual experience before, not too many Omegas did before their first heat, but that didn't stop him from being a little in awe of how completely amazed Alec looked.

Jace crawled up Alec's body, placing his hand over Alec's arm and gently caressed the skin there. "Alec?"

Jace was answered in the form of wide eyes and a whimper and he gave Alec a reassuring smile. "Hey, it's okay. You're in heat, everything is going to feel more intense." Jace could hardly comprehend how everything must feel from Alec's point of view, he'd read about it and been taught about it but that didn't mean he could feel it. Jace gently moved his hand a little higher to Alec's shoulder and Alec shivered, swallowing hard as he looked up at Jace with pleading eyes.

"Jace...I..."

Jace glanced down to where he was hard and wanting against Alec's hip, only to notice that Alec was already growing hard once more. "It won't stop right away, to help you through it properly I'd have to knot you."

Alec's whole body convulsed at the idea and he flushed a dark red from the tips of his ears to his chest, not used to anyone being able to see his emotions so clearly, especially not these types of emotions. Jace didn't point it out however, instead he smiled, reaching down to brush Alec's messy bangs from his face.

"Alec, you need to tell me what you want. I can stay here just like this and keep giving you more of the same to help ease the bite or I can do this the way an Alpha should be helping you."

"You know we can't Jace, if the Clave-"

"Fuck the clave, Alec. You are more important than their silly rules. The door is locked and soundproofed and everyone has been told to stay far away from this room. No one will ever find out. You're my parabatai, Alec, I hate to see you suffer."

Alec closed his eyes for a moment, trying to will himself to say no, to remind Jace how badly this could end. Even if the Clave stayed in the dark, there was still the threat of Alec's feelings growing stronger and it was already hard enough to keep his feelings hidden. But Alec also knew that going through his first heat alone was a dangerous and sometimes potentially fatal idea.

Alec opened his eyes again and he was met with two calm and reassuring eyes, one chocolate brown and one that looked as if it had been kissed by the sea, dark meeting light. Jace wasn't rushing him or telling him what to do, he was offering to help because he didn't want to see his parabatai suffer. Alec could feel any restraint he had slipping away, because Jace would never betray him.

"I...I want this. I..." Alec shivered again, his whole body shaking with need for the body beside his own. "I trust you. But Jace, you shouldn't have to do this, if you don't want to. Just because we're parabatai doesn't mean-"

Jace smiled, shaking his head and chuckling to himself, "Alec, if I wasn't comfortable with this I wouldn't offer." Jace shifted his hips slightly, pressing his clothed erection into Alec's hip. "But you have to promise that you'll tell me if I do something wrong. I've never helped anyone through a heat before, I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you."

Alec nodded, his hands moving to Jace's back, "I promise. I...please, Jace, just..."

Jace nodded, his hands roaming over Alec's abs before pulling away to slip off his own shirt and jeans, tossing them both aside in haste before rejoining Alec on the bed, straddling his hips in the process.

"Just relax, Alec. Let me take care of you for once." Jace leaned down to press his lips to Alec's throat as his fingers trailed across his muscled abs, causing goosebumps to form on Alec's skin. Jace nipped at the skin of Alec's neck, right on top of his deflect rune, before pulling back slightly.

"Lube?" Jace questioned, looking towards the bedside table, Alec simply nodded in reply, flushing darker and Jace chuckled slightly as he reached for the drawer there. He pulled out a small blue tube and smirked, flipping the cap and coating his fingers. Alec's blush only grew and Jace couldn't help but feel a little sympathy for his parabatai. He leaned closer, rocking his hips into Alec's own, causing a strangled moan to escape Alec's lips.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of." Jace connected their lips together, trying to distract alec from his embarrassment. As their lips worked together, Jace shifted his weight and pressed Alec's thighs apart, coming to rest between them. Jace could feel Alec's body trembling against his own and his free hand slowly slid down Alec's side as his other hand moved down to his entrance. Jace used his finger to circle the ring of muscle there, Alec moaning into his mouth, before slowly pressing a single finger inside.  
Alec gasped, almost choking on the kiss as he felt Jace inside of him. Alec had fingered himself before, it was one of the only forms of release he got, but that hadn't prepared him for the touch of an Alpha, for Jace. The kiss broke and Alec's hands gripped tightly into the sheets, a whimper escaping his throat.

Jace shushed Alec quietly, leaning down to kiss and suck at Alec's neck as he slipped a second finger inside, stretching Alec as gently as possible. Alec however wasn't focusing on how much it would hurt if Jace wasn't so attentive, instead he was busy trying not to start begging for more. His entire body felt like it was drowning in liquid fire and Jace's touch was the only fire retardant.

Jace added a third finger, gently thrusting them in and out, brushing over something that caused Alec to yelp, his hips rocking up into thin air. Alec blushed, though he wasn't sure Jace could even tell anymore with how flushed his entire body had become, and Jace just smirked a little, sucking a hickey into Alec's neck.

"Please, Jace. I...I can't...I need..." Alec didn't know what it was that he needed, there was such a fire inside of him, craving a feeling he couldn't explain and had never experienced; but Jace didn't seem to mind.

"I've got you." Jace soothed, reaching up to brush Alec's sweaty hair back from his face.

Jace shifted his body so that his weight was on top of Alec, their cocks brushing and both boys let out a moan at the sensation.

"Shit, Alec." Jace breathed, finding himself becoming a bit lost in the sensation, Alec's pheromones pulling him further down into the fog.

Jace managed to get his limbs to work with him, reaching down to line himself up before slowly guiding himself inside. Alec cried out at the contact, both in pain and pleasure, as his hands move to grab onto Jace's arms. Alec had never been so full before and though the pain was far greater than he'd imagined, the pleasure was easily covering the sting. Alec's body knew what it needed and it was doing it's best to make sure Alec got it.

Jace was shaking when he finally came to a halt, his length sheathed in a fierce heat he'd never felt before. Jace had been around other Omega's that were about to go into heat but he'd never actually witnessed different stages, especially not like this. He'd never been responsible for someone like this, never felt like he was holding someone soul in his hands. Alec was trusting him completely, even more then when they'd drawn their parbatai runes on each other and Jace had to swallow back a strange feeling that was coming up to squeeze around his throat.

Alec's toes curled and he whimpered, his fingers digging into the blonde's arms so hard his knuckles were turning white. Alec had dreamed of this moment, though he'd never dared consider it a possibility, but the reality was far more intense. Alec could hardly seem to find his wits, only pure white hot pleasure and the glowing edges of Jace's soul. Jace let out a shaky breath, a little shocked by how connected he felt to Alec. Even in all their years as Parabatai, Jace hadn't felt anything like this.  
Alec was shaking so hard he thought he might be having a seizure and his throat felt tight. Jace couldn't help but lean down to press their lips together, needing that communication and not trusting his own words. Their lips met in a frenzy of need, both telling the other that this is exactly what the other needed. When the kiss broke, Alec was the first to speak.

"Jace, I please. I need you. I need to feel every bit of you. Please, It's so hot, I'm burning up, I can't-"

"I've got you." Jace promised, leaning down to kiss Alec's lips as he started to move his hips, both boys moaning into each other's mouths, at the sensations the movement caused. Their parabatai runes were coursing with liquid fire, their hearts beating as one as they moved together. Alec could feel the younger boy's pleasure being fed back into him and he could hardly handle it. Alec could hardly describe what he was feeling, every inch of his body hummed with an energy he couldn't name, something that made him feel completely whole and yet desperate for something he couldn't put his finger on. Alec's body was being overwhelmed, and he didn't realize until he felt water on his neck, that he was crying.

"Please." Alec croaked, his voice rough and raw, a sound that caused Jace to move faster, trying to hit that special spot inside of Alec with every thrust.

"I need it, Jace, I need you."

"I'm right here. I've got you." Jace brushed away Alec's tears and tangled his fingers in Alec's hair, causing him to whimper. Neither was going to last long and Alec was seconds away from snapping. Jace could feel it, the way Alec's body shook more violently, the way his muscles started to contract, and the way Alec's head fell back, his back starting to arch as the pleasure became too much.

Jace watched in awe as Alec came, his face void of the mask he usually wore. Instead he was open and raw, showing every bit of pleasure to Jace. That alone was enough to cause Jace to fall over the edge after his parabatai, moaning Alec's name as he came.  
Both boys remained motionless for a moment, Jace pulling back just enough to give Alec some breathing room, but he didn't pull out, knowing that his body would need to knot before he could.

"Jace..."Alec whimpered, feeling the knot starting to form.

"Sorry, Alec. It's probably not going to be the best feeling in the world but it'll make this go away for a few hours." Jace looked truly apologetic and Alec nodded, too exhausted to say much, though he blushed when he realized that he and Jace were stuck together like this.

"So...was it good for you?" Jace teased and Alec rolled his eyes, but a smile crept onto his face.

"What do you think?" Alec smirked, clenching around where Jace was still inside of him, causing Jace to whimper.

"I think...that is a yes." Jace grinned down at Alec who smiled back, his breath hitching painfully as Jace's knot began to grow.

"Sorry." Jace apologized, reaching down to tangle his fingers in Alec's hair.

Alec shivered, biting his lip as he tried to fight off the pain that was swelling through his body. Jace simply ran his fingers through Alec's sweat soaked strands, trying to comfort him during the process. Jace gasped quietly as his knot emptied inside of Alec, his body shaking with the intensity of it all. Alec whined beneath him, his hands moving to grip at Jace's back, his nails digging in harshly.

It only took a moment and when it was finally over Jace slumped against Alec, both boys breathing raggedly into the silence. Jace made no move to pull free and Alec didn't move to push Jace away, instead the boys stayed tangled together, trying to catch their breath. Alec's head felt fuzzy in a way he had never experienced before, his ears ringing slightly.

When Jace finally did slip free Alec had the urge to pull him back, it was as if it was impossible to live without Jace, but he fought it. Jace fell onto his back beside Alec and grinned up at the ceiling.

"So...guess we need to change my headstone now huh?"

Alec gave Jace a confused look.

"I'm not remotely Heterosexual."

Alec gave Jace a shove.

Please drop by the archive and comment to let the author know if you enjoyed their work!


End file.
